Elevator
by Medoc0
Summary: This is the randomest thing I have ever written. An IM conversation with the team concerning certain...activities between their boss and the Director. AU, Jibbsish.


**I wrote this two years ago in Humanities. So special thanks to my Humanities teacher, who for some reason left the school. I think we drove him insane...**

**This is sort of dodgy, but oh well. Its AU, because Kate and Jen appear in the same story and yet no Ziva.**

* * *

Kate is bored. Border than bored. They are supposed to be doing their paperwork. The team has had nothing but paperwork all week. Kate wishes someone would die already. Suddenly her computer beeps, pulling her out of her daze. There is an IM box on her screen. She recognises Tony's screen-name.

**Spanky007:** Hi Kate :)

Kate smiles to herself and types back.

**KateT:** Hi Tony

**Spanky007: **I'm bored :(

**KateT:** Me too.

**Spanky007:** Oh look Abbs is online :D

_(Vamperstein666 has been added to the conversation.)_

**Vamperstein666:** Hi guys :P

**Spanky007:** We're bored.

**KateT:** You're lucky Abby, you can listen to music, but we stuck here with Gibbs.

**Spanky007:** Speaking of which, if he catches us we're dead.

**Vamperstein666:** Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you.

**KateT:** He will anyway.

**Spanky007:** Heh. The only one working is McGeek

**Vamperstein666:** He's not working.

**KateT** :S Huh?

**Vamperstein666:** I'm talking to him in another window. BRB

_(Elflord567 has been added to the conversation)_

**KateT:** Hi McGee

**Elflord567:** Hi everyone

**Spanky007:** Hi Elflord :P

**Vamperstein666:** is Gibbs his desk ATM?

**KateT:** Not ATM

**Vamperstein666:** OMG!

**Elflord567:** What?

**Vamperstein666:**OMFG!

**Elflord567:** Abby!

**Spanky007:** What?!

**KateT: **Tell us now woman!

**Vamperstein666: **Remember when McGee and me hacked into the security cams?

**Spanky007:** Yeah.

**KateT:** Mmm.

**Vamperstein666:**Gibbs in elevator right now with Shephard.

**Spanky007: **Oooh what are they talking about?

**Vamperstein666:** Well they're not talking per se…

**KateT:**OMG.

**Spanky007**: Are they actually doing it in the elevator!? WTF!

**KateT **:O!

**Spanky007:** Heh

**Elflord567:** Hinky…

**Vamperstein666:** WTF guys! They're just making out. BTW, you owe me $50 McGee.

**Elflord567:** Bugger!

**Spanky007** :P Heh.

**Vamperstein666:** I'm taping it all as we speak.

**KateT:** ABBY!!

**Vamperstein666:** I'm gonna burn it onto discs and give some 2 each of you. Proof that Gibbs broke rule 12.

**KateT:** Yay blackmail

**Spanky007:** ooh Katie's a Baaad girl.

**KateT:** STFU!

**Spanky007:** Not nice Kate not nice :(

**KateT: **You brought it upon yourself. :P

**Vamperstein666:** Ew.

**Vamperstein666:** Ewww!

**KateT:**I'll probably regret this later but what are they doing?

**Spanky007:** Heh, well Kate, when a man and a woman love each other very much…

_(KateT has just sent a nudge!)_

**Elflord567:** lol

**Vamperstein666:** No guys! Not doing it in the elevator! Nuh uh!

**Spanky007:** Not yet…

**KateT:** Then why did you say ew?

**Vamperstein666:** It's just getting a little…graphic… Plus its like watching our parents make out.

**KateT:** Ahh

**Spanky007:** Heh. When Gibbs come out of elevator I gonna give him big smile :D

**KateT:** Ditto :)

**Spanky007:** Now are they doing it in the elevator?

**Vamperstein666:** NOO!

**Elflord567:** You still taping right?

**Vamperstein666:** course

**KateT:** Are they still at it?

**Vamperstein666?** Yep.

**Spanky007:** Heh. This reminds me of a blond joke.

**KateT: **Don't even go there.

**Vamperstein666:** Eow they've stopped.

**Vamperstein666:** They're talking but the film is too crappy, I can't see what they're saying.

**Vamperstein666:**There was DEFINITELY an "I love You" from Gibbs… Now they're kissing again.

**KateT:** Everyone, 1 2 3 aww…

**Spanky007:**Gibbs does have a sensitive side after all.

**Elflord567:** Where would we be without you Abs, and your lip reading skills.

**Vamperstein666:** I feel loved :)

**Vamperstein666:** they're leaving now.

**KateT:** We should go. By Abs!

**Spanky007:** Ciao.

**Elflord567:** See you.

_(Close conversation.)_

Gibbs walks out of the elevator and into the bull pen, smoothing his hair and fixing his collar. Tony, Kate and McGee are all sitting at their desks with big cheesy grins on their faces. Gibbs gives them The Look and sits down at his own desk.

Tony re-opens the IM window and messages Kate.

**Spanky007: **Think we should tell him he has lipstick on his face?

**KateT:** HA! Hell no. XD

* * *

**Oo. Yes, this is indeed a disturbing universe. Please R&R, and no Flames, or I will hunt you down...**


End file.
